Drabble Series : Our Best Mom
by blxssxm
Summary: Tentang Lily dan perkataan teman-temannya #KimFamilySeries [NamSeok/Namjoon X Hoseok/top!Nam bottom!Seok]


NAMSEOK

Kim Namjoon Jung Hoseok

 _Our Best Mommy_

Siang hari itu terasa sedikit muram dengan adanya awan gelap yang mendominasi langit. Begitu pula dengan suasana hati dari seorang anak perempuan yang kini sedang mendudukkan dirinya diatas ayunan, menunggu ayahnya datang menjemput. Dirinya tidak sendirian, melainkan bersama dengan beberapa anak lainnya dan juga seorang guru pendamping. Melihat salah satu anak muridnya murung tentu membuat sang guru bingung, karena tidak biasanya muridnya ini terdiam dengan ekspresi muram tampak diwajahnya.

"Hey Lily, is there something bothering you?"

Namun bukannya menjawab, anak perempuan yang dipanggilnya dengan Lily itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan menundukkan kepalanya. Sang guru semakin heran dengan kemurungan muridnya yang sangat tiba-tiba. Dirinya hanya mengusap kepala Lily dengan lembut dengan harapan itu bisa membuatnya lebih baik.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Ahn."

Mendengar suara berat yang sangat dikenalnya, Lily segera mendongakkan kepalanya dan melompat turun dari ayunan untuk beralih memeluk kaki laki-laki dihadapannya dengan erat. Sementara sang guru segera menegakkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum pada orangtua muridnya tersebut

"Lily, what happened to you baby?"

Namjoon lantas membawa Lily kedalam gendongannya dan mengusap punggung putrinya dengan lembut. Namun hanya gelengan kepala dan pelukan yang mengerat disekitar lehernyalah yang dia dapatkan.

"Lily terlihat agak murung hari ini, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Saat ditanya pun dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya."

Mrs. Ahn menyerahkan tas milik Lily pada Namjoon sambil menjelaskan apa yang terjadi seharian ini disekolah. Mendengar hal itu, pria yang masih memakai setelan jas lengkap dengan dasinya itu mengernyitkan keningnya heran. Pasalnya putrinya ini bukanlah anak yang pendiam, bahkan _jauh_ dari kata pendiam.

Setelah berpamitan pada Mrs. Ahn, Namjoon segera berjalan menuju mobilnya yang berada didepan taman kanak-kanak tersebut. Mendudukkan dan memakaikan sabuk pengaman untuk Lily dikursi depan sebelum kembali berjalan memutar untuk mencapai kursi kemudi. Dirinya melirik putrinya yang masih terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Menghela nafas sebelum menjalankan mobilnya kembali kerumah.

"Hey pretty, kau tidak ingin mengatakan tentang apa yang terjadi padamu hari ini pada daddy?"

Lily menatap sang ayah yang tetap memfokuskan pandangannya pada jalanan dihadapannya.

"Daddy, apa menurutmu aku itu aneh?"

Namjoon kembali mengernyitkan keningnya tatkala mendengar ucapan dari putrinya barusan.

"Of course no, sweetheart. Siapa yang mengatakan jika kau itu aneh?"

"Vic and Renne. Mereka bilang aku aneh karena mommy adalah seorang laki-laki, bukan perempuan seperti mommy mereka."

Namjoon kontan menepikan mobilnya sesaat setelah mendengar hal tersebut. Pria bermarga Kim itu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap putri kecilnya dan mengusap kepalanya.

"Lily Kim, dongakkan kepalamu dan lihat daddy."

Secara perlahan Lily mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap sang ayah, masih dengan ekspresi sedihnya.

"Putri daddy ini bukanlah anak yang aneh. Melainkan seorang anak perempuan cantik yang melengkapi kebahagiaan kami. Lily adalah putri daddy yang luar biasa karena selalu berusaha untuk menjadi yang terbaik."

Ekspresi Lily mulai sedikit cerah kala mendengar ucapan dari sang ayah. Namun kembali meredup sesaat setelahnya.

"But daddy, they said I'm weird because my mom is a guy. Mereka bilang seorang ibu harusnya adalah perempuan, bukan laki-laki seperti mommy."

Tampak kedua mata Lily yang mulai berkaca-kaca bersamaan dengan airmata yang menggenang dipelupuk matanya. Melihat itu, Namjoon berusaha untuk menenangkan putrinya agar tidak menangis. Biar bagaimanapun, Lily tetaplah seorang anak berusia lima tahun yang mudah terhasut dalam pola berpikirnya.

"Listen, daddy will tell you something."

Lily mengerjapkan matanya dan setetes airmata jatuh dari kedua kelopak matanya. Namun tidak dipungkiri, Ada rasa penasaran terpancar dari mata bulatnya itu. Namjoon meringis melihat airmata putrinya tersebut dan segera menghapusnya menggunakan ibu jarinya.

"Your mommy, is an amazing person. Dia memang bukanlah seorang perempuan tapi dia adalah orang yang sangat luar biasa. Dia memberikan cinta dan kasih sayangnya padamu dan juga daddy dengan sepenuh hati. Dia mampu merawatmu hingga menjadi anak yang hebat dan membanggakan. Kau ingat siapa yang selalu membacakan dongeng hebat padamu?"

Dengan ragu, Lily kembali membuka suaranya untuk menjawab pertanyaan sang ayah.

"It's mommy."

"Kau ingat siapa yang akan menemanimu saat sakit?"

Tiba-tiba Lily teringat akan _mommy_ nya yang selalu ada disampingnya saat dia demam.

"Mommy."

"Siapa yang akan memelukmu dengan sangat erat saat kau ketakutan akan petir diluar sana?"

"Mommy, it's always been mommy."

Namjoon tersenyum mendengar hal tersebut dan menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh putrinya selanjutnya.

"Come on daddy, let's go home! Aku ingin pulang dan memeluk mommy, dengan sangat erat."

Lily mengusap kedua matanya yang berair dengan punggung tangan mungilnya dan menggigit kukunya, kebiasaannya saat sedang merasa gugup ataupun antusias. Tanpa menunggu lama, Namjoon segera menjalankan mobilnya menuju rumah mereka yang memang sudah tidak jauh didepan sana.

Sesaat setelah sampai dirumah, perempuan kecil itu bergegas turun dari mobil dan berlari masuk kedalam rumah. Berteriak bahwa dia sudah kembali sambil mencari ibunya. Lily segera memeluk kaki ibunya dengan sangat erat kala dia menemukan ibunya baru saja menuruni anak tangga terakhir sambil mengucapkan maaf berulang kali.

"Lily my dear, what's wrong?"

Hoseok berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi putrinya tersebut sambil mengusap pipi tembamnya yang halus.

"Mommy, mulai sekarang aku tidak akan mempedulikan perkataan mereka tentangmu. Karena mommy milik Lily adalah mommy yang sangat hebat dan sangat mencintai Lily. Lily tidak akan mengecewakan mommy Dan membuatmu bersedih, Lily berjanji."

Mendengar ucapan dari putrinya, Hoseok semakin mengernyit bingung akan apa yang sedang terjadi, belum lagi dengan pelukan Lily yang semakin mengerat disekitar lehernya. Dia kemudian menatap Namjoon yang sudah berjongkok didepannya dan Lily sambil mengelus punggung putrinya. Namjoon hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum kemudian mengecup kening Hoseok dengan sangat lembut.

"Lily dan aku sangat mencintaimu, jadi tetaplah berada bersama kami dan raih kebahagiaan bersama-sama sebagai sebuah keluarga."

Meskipun belum bisa mencerna tentang apa yang sedang terjadi, Hoseok tetap tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya mantap.

"Tentu saja, karena kalian adalah kebahagiaanku. Segalanya untukku. Jadi aku tidak akan pergi ataupun melepaskan kalian, tidak akan pernah."

 _End_


End file.
